RWBY challenges
by Silver Truth
Summary: A list of a few challenges that I think would make great stories
1. Chapter 1

Ok so these are some RWBY challenges, with two of them being crossovers. I have titles for these but they were just a spur of the moment title, so feel free to change them. Plus almost all of thes have a universal theme that you will pick up on easily. Also the challenge terms are just something that I would like to see that doesn't mean you have to use them. These are just ideas that I would love to write personally but have no time.

**1) All that Remains**

**Summary:** Jaune Arc is beaten and left for dead by his friends and the rest of his team. However it is not the end. The land of Remnant doesn't like it when 'her' heroes are cast aside. Granting her child the power to bring about change... with a small side of vengeance.

**Challenge Terms: **Jaune is beaten and left for dead

OC character called "She that Remains", is physical manifestation of Remnant, Whose counterpart is the one that started Aura

Jaune travels and learns from both near god-like beings

Up to you if teams RWBY and NPR feel guilty or not, and if Jaune forgives them

And this is just an idea you don't have to useit if you don't want to, the 'Crocea Mors' that Jaune weilds isn't the real form of the blade, it is however the key to get the real Crocea Mors

**2) They do have souls (RWBYxDark Souls)**

**Summary:** Jaune sees thing that no one else can see when Grimm die. Most (all), think that Grimm don't have souls, yet Jaune knows differently. They do, just Grimm souls produce no Aura. Jaune is a collector of these souls, the only collector.

**Challenge Terms:** Jaune can see the aura-less souls of the Grimm

The souls collected boost Jaune's natural abilities and depending on the soul, special Aura properties

Who, or if Jaune dates is up to you. Make it a harem if you want

Jaune has more skill with a blade than in cannon, but is like Ichigo in the regards that is more instinctual than skill

**3) Hollow Arc (RWBYx Dark Souls 2)**

**Summary:** After Jaune is betrayed by his friends ad teammates, he awakens the Darksign, and wakes up in Things Betwixt. To go home he must become the chosen undead, and fight to bring peace to both Drangleic and Remnant.

**Challenge Terms:** Jaune gets sent to Drangleic as the main character

Jaune must complete the main storyline of Dark Souls 2 before returning to RWBY world

Since Jaune has been dead in Remnant for a handful of years, and this is more of a request, use the future team RWBY designs that are online, these are really well done.

**4) True Burning Anger**

**Summary:** In cannon, as far as I have seen, Jaune never losses his temper, why is that? He gets frustrated with people but never truly angry. So what happens when he over hears his friends and teammates ridiculing him, and during a spar with Cardin, a remark sets off the sparks of anger. After all white flame is hotter than all the rest.

**Challenge Terms:** Jaune finally snaps and all hell breaks loose

Overhears friends ridiculing him behind his back

And I think this is correct, but the white part of a flame is hotter than all the other parts of the flame, so that's the reason for the thing in the summary.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and PM me if you would like to take up one of these.


	2. RWBY thought up for grabs

**Ok so this is a thought I had just a second ago, and yes I know you are all wondering were the next chapter of any of my stories are. I am working at my own pace. I read a lot of the comments for Ningen and people wanted a belivable story and that's what i'm going to do. I have been looking into Psychology of children and all that so I can go deep into the psyche of a young Naruto. I also want the training to being at that god like level to be tough and a damn near, near death experience. Naruto had to work to be the level he is to be able to beat his entire family. So any way here's the idea.**

**This is a mix of a few different animes and games All with RWBY. Jaune being the main focus of this..**

**So Jaune when young and feeling inadequate to his family and family name ran away and got into some trouble, however he was saved by a man who to my brain is like Augus from Asura's Wrath, after being saved he takes Jaune as a student, but convinces the man to make it seem liked he died to his family so he can be free to train before coming back. I've always loved the line Augus give to Asura, "I don't fight for good, and don't fight for evil...I JUST FIGHT!", I think jaune would adapt it to this, "I don't fight for good unless I have to, And I commit evil when I need to...I Fight 'cause I have to." Now beyond this I have no idea what you want to add but in my head Jaune has something like the Kioken from DBZ, his aura can push his body to new levels every time he multiplies. but beyond this its up to you if you want to do this it's just an idea.**


End file.
